Flocos de Neve
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Não havia nada de especial naquele inverno. Eu o odiava como todos os outros, pois era como um inferno gelado. O MEU inferno gelado. Isso, claro, até ele aparecer - UA \\ 30 Cookies - SasoSaku •
1. Frustração

Naruto e todos os outros personagens _**não**_ me pertecem. Ou aquilo seria uma grande suruba. Apenas pego-os emprestados e faço algumas surubas menores em fics =D

**Nota Inicial**: Fic sem fins lucrativos, feita apenas para diversão. Não é nenhuma história mais elaborada, mas acredito que seja tragável. E bonitinha.

-

* * *

_**Flocos de Neve  
**_

-

**I – **Frustração

**-**

**-**

Era inverno em Tóquio e naquele dia eu voltava da casa dos meus pais. Eu nunca gostei dessa época do ano, da neve, do frio. Eu não gostava, principalmente, de sair de casa em dias como aquele. E eu não teria saído se minha mãe não tivesse feito questão de que eu fosse lá, preparar a listagem de presentes para o Natal.

Não. Nós orientais não comemoramos o Natal como se fosse uma festa típica nossa. Na verdade, essa é uma festa cristã e só eles realmente entendem o significado dessa data. Os outros... Bem, todos os outros vêem isso como uma data puramente comercial. As crianças realmente acreditam naquele velho que distribui presentes, o Papai Noel, e por isso eu tive que ir preparar a tal lista com aquilo que os meus primos pequenos ganhariam de Natal... eles e os outros familiares também, mas essa história de Papai Noel parece ser bem mais importante para a minha família que simplesmente distribuir presentes para os adultos também. E nós não temos uma condição financeira que favoreceria presentes para _todas_ as pessoas da família.

Ah, sim! O natal, aqui, também é uma data como o dia dos namorados. Os homens devem preparar um bom jantar (ou pagar um) para a namorada, dar-lhe presentes e... O resto é história. E eu, como uma solteirona conformada, não acredito que vá ganhar algo assim um dia.

Pra ser bem sincera eu não penso muito sobre isso. A não ser é claro quando a minha mãe faz questão de fofocar sobre as filhas das amigas dela, que já casaram, tem um filho e são plenamente felizes – palavras dela. Claro que eu não sei como ter filhos pode ser algo que deixe alguém feliz.

E aí vem a infame pergunta: "Sakura-chan não vai arrumar um marido?". O que piora muito nessa época do ano com a aproximação do Natal. E eu sempre desviava da situação com uma fugida de assunto. Ou com uma fugida da casa deles – de repente estava na hora de voltar para casa.

A neve acumulada nas calçadas durante a noite predominava nas ruas por onde eu passei no caminho para o meu apartamento. O vento frio que batia contra a minha pele me causava arrepios que eu mal conseguia suportar apesar do sobretudo marrom que eu usava. Tudo o que eu queria era chegar logo e me afundar entre cobertores, esquecer que o inverno – se é que não posso chamá-lo de inferno – existe e me premiar com uma irresistível "dose" de chocolate quente, enquanto via o Titanic afundar pela centésima – quem sabe até milésima – vez.

Acho que essa era a única parte interessante do inverno. E também tinha o fato de que o inverno antecedia a primavera.

Ah! A primavera, com todas aquelas cores e aromas vindos das flores que desabrochavam, era considerada por mim como a melhor época do ano. Desde pequena eu queria que fosse primavera o ano todo. Acho que meu nome não poderia ser outro. Combina comigo que tenho estranhos cabelos rosa e amo a primavera como ninguém.

No parque, parei em frente a uma cerejeira que estava praticamente no meio caminho. Ela estava coberta de neve, quase sem vida, esperando a hora certa para renascer. Era mais ou menos assim que eu me sentia. Os invernos faziam isso comigo. E eu queria que algo mais... Humano me esquentasse e não um aquecedor que está prestes a explodir de tão velho.

Vi algumas crianças brincando próximas ao troco da árvore e me lembrei da minha própria infância – não que ela tivesse algo de especial, eu só lembrei mesmo. Sorri quando uma boa quantidade de neve escorregou de um galho da árvore e caiu sobre a cabeça do menino – que corria atrás de uma menina para tentar tomar-lhe a todo custo o brinquedo que esta possuía e agitava com suas mãozinhas pequenas. Ele ficou um pouco assustado quando sentiu algo gelado e molhado cair sobre si, mas logo o susto deu lugar a um riso e em segundos a corrida se reiniciou.

Claro! Crianças se divertem em situações chatas como aquela. Diferente de pessoas como eu que provavelmente só saberiam reclamar e resmungar.

Continuei meu caminho. Dessa vez sem prestar atenção em nada e com a mente praticamente vazia. Observando apenas cada pedaço do chão por onde eu passava.

De resto, foi um domingo bem monótono – como todos os meus domingos. Depois de passar o dia inteiro com os meus pais praticamente tentando convencê-los de que minha vida era maravilhosa do jeito que estava e que nada me faltava (se não era o problema com a minha falta de relacionamentos amorosos, era a preocupação com o meu emprego que, na opinião deles, não era adequado a uma grande fisioterapeuta como eu), eu fui para meu apartamento onde moro sozinha assistir um filme qualquer que eu tenho guardado.

E enquanto eu preparava o meu futuro como baranga preocupada com o diabetes... Digo: chocolate quente, eu ouvia a discussão (leia-se: escarcéu) que as duas vizinhas que moravam no andar logo abaixo ao meu faziam. Elas gritavam e discutiam, provavelmente, porque uma ultrapassou os limites da boa convivência entre vizinhos ao ligar o seu parelho de som no volume máximo (antes de eu chegar, suponho). Mal dava para entender o que as duas loucas queriam dizer, já que estavam gritando ao mesmo tempo, querendo explicar o seu ponto de vista antes que a outra o fizesse.

O som do filme começou, abafando parcialmente os gritos que agora mais pareciam ofensas. Balancei a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ainda bem que não divido esse andar com ninguém.

**-**

**-**

O dia seguinte foi um horror. Além da quantidade muito maior de neve que caiu na noite anterior e encheu as ruas, as pessoas pareciam muito dispostas a procurar uma fisioterapeuta. Foi um dia bem cansativo. Sem contar que a minha noite não tinha sido das melhores.

No intervalo para o almoço, eu saí com a Porquinha, digo, Ino para discutirmos o que fazer para diminuir o estresse de toda a equipe da clínica em que trabalhávamos, mas parecia que além de tudo o que passávamos no trabalho, tínhamos que nos preocupar com problemas pessoais enquanto estivéssemos ali.

Optamos por um restaurante não muito longe da clínica. Fizemos os pedidos assim que chegamos – já que conhecíamos um dos garçons e ele parecia interessado demais na Ino para ignorá-la - e começamos a conversar.

- "Não acha que as pessoas andam mais estressadas que o normal ali?" – O que era verdade... Limitei-me a responder com um monossílabo qualquer, já que eu não estava muito disposta. Acabei indo dormir tarde também, por culpa da discussão das vizinhas do andar de baixo. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Só naquele momento ela pareceu perceber a olheiras que se formaram debaixo dos meus olhos.

- "Nada de mais. Só uma discussão entre vizinhas loucas me tirou o sono... Mas e então? O que vamos sugerir para a Tsunade-sama?" – Tsunade era a maior médica que tínhamos na clínica. Seus feitos profissionais faziam muitas pessoas virem do interior do Japão somente para ouvirem seus conselhos ou ter uma consulta rápida.

- "Eu realmente poderia sugerir a ela muitas coisas... Mas o que eu tenho para dizer não se aplica a ela – que provavelmente deve estar cansada das cantadas do Jiraya -, mas para a equipe de médicos... O que lhe inclui, testuda, querida." – O sorriso dela estava estranhamente malicioso. E eu deveria ter desconfiado logo de cara que aquilo significava algo muito constrangedor ou algo do tipo.

- "Então vamos ver se você tem bons dons para conselheira..."

- "Arrumem distrações... No seu caso deve ser uma bela distração Masculina. Por que eu acho que todo o seu estresse está relacionado a uma carência afetiva bem profunda!"

- "Vindo de você isso não me surpreende. Só isso passa na sua cabeça. Desde que éramos duas adolescentes desmioladas brigando pelo mesmo cara."

- "Sim, é uma idéia que combina bastante comigo..." – Ela disse sorrindo. Eu pensei que você poderia ir em uma daquelas boates onde tem aqueles caras gostosões fazendo _strip tease_ de forma bem sexy..." – Por um momento eu fiquei atônita... Aquela era uma sugestão bem exótica e um tanto quanto indecente. Eu a olhei furiosa depois. Onde já se viu sugerir algo desse jeito! E em um local como aquele.

Escutei um risinho abafado vindo de uma mesa atrás de mim. Provavelmente de alguém que esteve atento à parte onde ela me sugeria um dançarino de uma boate para suprir minha carência amorosa, afetiva, seja lá o que for.

Logo escutei um risinho abafado vindo da própria "cérebro de passarinho" que tinha sugerido tamanha infâmia. Quando ela viu que aquela brincadeira poderia ter graça para todo mundo menos para mim ela tentou um jeito tão estranho quanto ela de se redimir.

- "Bom, se a idéia não te agrada, você pode tentar se divertir bebendo em um barzinho... O único problema é a ressaca no dia seguinte, mas você dá um jeito nisso, sempre foi inteligente..." – Ela tagarelava olhando para um ponto qualquer do teto, como se considerasse tudo o que estava dizendo.

- "Por acaso está tentando me transformar em uma bêbada incontrolável?" – Perguntei enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas em sinal de total desagrado.

- "Bom, eu não exatamente sugeri isso, mas se é isso o que você quer, então eu vou te apoiar, Sakura-_chan,_ já que é pra isso que os amigos servem..." – Ela sorria cínica. Aparentemente não estava preocupada que o meu humor estivesse chegando a um nível onde eu começaria a arrancar a cabeça de quem quer que estivesse me perturbando.

Acho que para a sorte dela, o nosso almoço havia chegado. Se não, eu não sei o que eu poderia ter feito. Antes de comer eu percebi mais risinhos vindos de trás. Essa pessoa deve estar se divertindo bastante com "a Loira e a Rosada", nova dupla do ramo de comédia. Argh!

-

-

Depois da minha conversa nada produtiva com a Ino, na hora do almoço, eu acho que acabei ficando mais estressada e acabei machucando sem querer alguns pacientes.

Recebi um pequeno sermão de Tsunade-sama depois do meu horário normal de trabalho pelos ocorridos sem sequer pronunciar uma palavra que pudesse chateá-la e fazer o sermão ficar maior. Não sei que pessoa em sã consciência iria preferir chateá-la e ficar sabe lá Kami-sama até que horas naquela clínica recebendo palavras duras de uma mulher de personalidade forte. Bem forte pra falar a verdade. Ela aprecia uma oficial do exército com aquele jeito dela. E eu ainda não sei como o Jiraya-sama – um escritor maluco, amigo de infância de Tsunade-sama – viu nela, já que não é segredo pra ninguém que ele tem um verdadeiro tombo por ela.

Eu cheguei bastante estressada em casa depois de um dia como aquele. E de um sermão como aquele.

Após subir todos os lances de escada que levam até o andar onde eu moro – um belíssimo quinto andar... Um problema grande quando os elevadores estão em manutenção, como naquele dia -, eu me assustei quando notei a pessoa de cabeleira rubra que usava um sobretudo preto, coberta por alguns pontinhos brancos. Provavelmente ele estava procurando a chave que abriria o apartamento a sua frente.

Andei a passos lentos e silenciosos até a porta que dava para o meu amado imóvel, mas minhas passadas ainda sim chamaram a atenção dele que se virou para me observar. Parei no meio do corredor e fiquei paralisada, encarando um ponto qualquer no chão. Abri a boca algumas vezes sem pronunciar qualquer som entendível, procurando encontrar as palavras certas a serem ditas. Eu me sentia como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado.

- "Boa noite" – ele me cumprimentou após uma rápida examinada na minha aparência – e ainda bem que naquele dia eu não estava usando aquela calça de moletom que eu tenho de quando eu dependia da minha mãe para me vestir... Sinceramente aquela coisa me deixa com um quadril horrível. Depois ele simplesmente voltou a sua procura.

Acho que ele deve ter percebido a minha expressão estupefata – para não dizer _idiota, ou ridícula_.

Cruzei o espaço que me separava do meu apartamento, tropeçando um pouco nos meus próprios pés – uma coisa completamente idiota de se fazer quando se tem vinte e cinco anos, se querem saber... -, mas ele não voltou a me olhar. Só então notei que não tinha respondido ao seu cumprimento. Então soltei um "Boa noite" tão baixo que eu acho que só eu mesma escutei.

Eu o olhei de esguelha, enquanto procurava as minhas próprias chaves dentro da bolsa, e notei que ele me observava – provavelmente pensando no quanto eu sou mal-educada por não ter-lhe respondido convincentemente.

- "Você mora aí?" – perguntei por fim, sem encará-lo. E minha voz pareceu bem mais alta e confiante do que ela jamais fora. Quando me virei para olhá-lo melhor – já com as minhas chaves em mãos – eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto os lábios dele pareceram tão quentes, tão macios, tão beijáveis...

- "Sim" – A movimentação daqueles lábios me fascinou de tal maneira que eu não consegui mais desviar a minha atenção deles.

- "Há quanto tempo?" – perguntei desconfiada, já que eu nunca percebi que não estava mais sozinha naquele andar.

- "Dois meses..."

Dois meses?! E eu nunca desconfiei que estava completamente errada, imaginando que não tinha vizinhos.

Ele então se virou para a porta e a destrancou, revelou um apartamento simples, mas decorado com algum bom-gosto.

Quando percebi que eu olhava um tanto quanto insistente para o espaço do meu vizinho, desviei meus olhos para o chão.

- "Até qualquer dia!" – Ele disse e entrou. Eu me voltei para a minha própria porta, abri meu apartamento e entrei. Só então me dando conta de que fui uma completa tola por não ter conseguido encará-lo, por ter parecido uma fofoqueira querendo saber há quanto tempo ele morava ali, por não ter descoberto o nome dele e por achá-lo atraente sem ter sequer reparado em outra coisa que não seja a boca dele.

-

-

- "Sabe o que eu andei pensando?" – ela me perguntou em um dos nossos momentos de folga no dia seguinte ao nosso almoço idiota. – "Que se tivéssemos um tempo após o almoço para descansarmos e descontrairmos, talvez os níveis de estresse diminuíssem."

E até que havia alguma razão no que ela dizia naquele momento. Mas eu não estava tão preocupada assim com os níveis de estresse dos outros. Eu só queria que aquele meu vizinho ruivo saísse da minha mente e que tudo não passasse de uma fantasia de uma mulher solteirona conformada – ou nem tão conformada assim.

**- **"Tudo bem, qual o nome dele?" – Ela perguntou de súbito.

- "Dele quem?" – Respondi com uma resposta e uma expressão um tanto quanto surpresa.

- "Ora de quem?! Do cara com que você está saindo, pegando, namorando, ou seja lá o que for... Ah! Não faça essa cara de ofendida, você não me engana! Ele é um striper de boate?" – Os olhos dela ganharam um brilho incomum e eu revirei os olhos como se ela fosse louca.

Ah, sim! Ela era louca.

- "Vai, diz que resolveu seguir o meu conselho!"

- "Eu não segui o seu conselho! E eu não 'to saindo com ninguém, eu só... Estive pensando..."

- "Em quem??"

- "Sakura, chegou um paciente pra você." – Salva pelo trabalho! A recepcionista da clínica avisou ao abrir a porta. Ino fez uma falsa cara de desolação e saiu da minha sala. De que adiantaria fugir agora, se ela sempre me perturbava depois?

- "Ok, pode pedir que entre?"

-

-

Passei o resto da semana imaginando se o meu vizinho ruivo bonitão tinha sido só uma brincadeira do meu cérebro necessitado, ou se eu realmente o tinha visto aquela noite.

Se esse cara realmente existe, Kami-sama, ajude-me a conquistá-lo, porque ele é um poço de discrição. Ah, o que eu estou pensando?

O fato é que eu não mais o vi. E ele não saiu da minha cabeça – considerando que a Ino me perturbava todas as vezes em que tinha alguma chance, ele não poderia sair de lá tão cedo. Mas eu mantive segredo sobre isso... Ou eu seria chamada de louca por ter imaginado um vizinho aparentemente perfeito (pelo que eu vi naquele dia, o apartamento dele não era nada bagunçado se comparado ao meu).

No sábado, eu resolvi que passaria o dia dentro de casa fugindo mais uma vez do frio e da neve que preenchiam as ruas e me deixavam com uma raiva incrível (a neve também caía sobre os meus cabelos umedecendo-os e eu não acho isso muito legal).

Mas para a minha completa sorte – ou não – a vizinha barulhenta ligou o aparelho de som no volume máximo, impedindo que eu conseguisse assistir ao Titanic pela milésima primeira vez!

Talvez se eu a esganasse ou simplesmente arrancasse os olhos dela fora, eu - e todos os condôminos daquele prédio – não precisaríamos mais nos preocupar com o barulho horrível e insuportável que aquela criatura faz.

Então eu resolvi falar com a tal mulher louca do andar de baixo, mas quando eu cheguei lá, já havia uma multidão parada à porta dela esperando para que ela aparecesse a fim de conseguir algumas explicações sobre o barulho.

Por um momento o meu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido para logo em seguida voltar ao normal, quando um pensamento me atingiu em cheio: talvez o ruivo lá do apartamento vizinho ao meu poderia estar ali, no meio daquela multidão para reclamar do ocorrido.

Eu o procurei com os olhos atentos, mas ele não estava lá. Céus! Nós éramos vizinhos! Algum dia, nós teríamos que nos encontrar de novo, afinal é normal que vizinhos se encontrem nos corredores do prédio – a menos que ele fosse fruto da minha imaginação, claro.

Então eu reparei melhor em mim e achei realmente melhor que ele não me visse naqueles trajes – uma calça folgada de moletom e uma blusa de alcinhas... bem indiscreta. As duas peças por baixo de um casaco meio ridículo de lã e um casaco de tecido grosso. Por sorte não estava tão frio naquele corredor.

Resolvi que eu só me estressaria à toa naquele andar e voltei às escadas para subir e tentar assistir o Titanic.

Foi quando eu percebi um vulto passando por mim e quando eu notei a cabeleira ruiva já se distanciara alguns andares abaixo. Ele nem deve ter reparado em mim, eu acho. Não que eu fosse o maior exemplo de beleza que existe no planeta, mas saber que ele não se interessou nem um pouquinho por mim me frustrou naquela hora.

Há! Como se alguém fosse se interessar por mim com aquele casaco ridículo e infantil com estampa de borboletas coloridas.

Será que se eu fosse mesmo pra uma boate onde uns caras gostosões fazem _strip tease, _eu superaria a minha carência afetiva? Se é que eu tenho mesmo isso...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas! Yeap! Estou com mais uma abobrinha que eu chamo de fanfiction. Enfim, essa fic não tem nenhuma história mais elaborada, nenhum enredo surpreendente. Eu estou escrevendo para fins de diversão apenas! A história é curta, tem apenas três capítulos, mas espero que ela divirta...

E provavelmente a fic será para o 30 cookies, se eles aceitarem long fic -.-'

O tema?

*** 30 Cookies; Set – Inverno; Tema – 01. Inverno**

**E então? Reviews?? =3  
**


	2. Estupidez

**Flocos de Neve**

**-**

**II – **Estupidez

-

-

Na manhã de domingo, eu acordei realmente... Bom, eu iria dizer que acordei bem, mas a quem eu estou tentando enganar?

Eu passei a noite quase toda pensando onde o Senhor Boca Beijável foi com toda aquela pressa! Provavelmente foi encontrar a namorada dele, noiva, sei lá!

Resultado: eu mal dormi. Para minha completa sorte, eu não tinha que ir para a casa da minha mãe – o que seria um total desperdício de energia de argumentação. Então eu decidi que iria dormir até o meio-dia, levantar para comer uma besteira qualquer no lugar de um almoço reforçado e voltar a dormir a tarde toda... A última parte poderia ser substituída por um filme, mas era basicamente aquilo o que eu pretendia fazer.

Pretendia, porque às sete e meia da manhã o interfone tocou e quando eu – muito sonolenta – levantei para atendê-lo, eu levei um bom susto ao ouvir a voz do porteiro dizendo que a "Senhorita Yamanaka" estava ali, fazendo uma visitinha.

Sim, Yamanaka Ino era o ser mais inconveniente da face da Terra!

Ela acorda cedo todos os dias. Durante a semana ela reclama. Aos fins de semana ela faz visitas indesejadas com a maior disposição do mundo!

Eu me larguei no sofá, esperando aquela coisa loira tocar a campainha. Eu ainda estava de camisola, já que eu tinha acabado de acordar, com uma blusa de mangas compridas que mais parecia um "vestidão" e estava agarrada ao cobertor como uma criança que foi obrigada a acordar mais cedo para ir para a aula. Um vento frio entrou pela janela da sala e eu me encolhi. Juro que teria dormido bem mais ali, se eu não tivesse escutado a coisa em questão soltando um grito completamente agudo que me fez abrir a porta às pressas.

Claro que eu demorei um pouquinho pra conseguir destrancar a porta – por medida de precaução eu tranco três vezes... Com três formas diferentes de trancar. E quando eu finalmente consegui, apesar de ter me atrapalhado um pouco, a única coisa que vi foi a Ino que parecia morrer de amores pelo meu vizinho ruivo – que estava sumindo enquanto descia as escadas.

- "Ah! Aí está você! Você não tem noção do que aconteceu!" – Ela disse com aquele ar de quem tem uma grande fofoca pra contar assim que se virou e me viu.

- "Entra aqui primeiro! Não vai ficar contando aquelas coisas escabrosas que você chama de fofoca bem no meio do corredor! Quer que todos saibam da sua vida?" – Eu soltei de uma vez, já que era melhor que eu estivesse novamente no meu sofá, tentando cochilar um pouquinho que fosse.

- "Ok!" – Ela sorriu enquanto vinha na minha direção. Talvez tenha notado o estado deplorável em que eu me encontrava e provavelmente usaria aquilo contra mim futuramente... É. Provavelmente ela estava rindo de uma piadinha particular que envolvia o meu cabelo rosa, parecido com uma juba de leão e, com toda a certeza, envolvia também a minha camisola de sapinhos.

Assim que ela entrou, eu tive a sensação de que meus domingos nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois dessa visita dela.

Primeiro de tudo, ela simplesmente dominou o meu sofá. Praticamente o monopolizou sentando-se bem no meio, com os joelhos flexionados de modo que ela estava quase de joelho sobre o sofá. E, bom, não tinha muito espaço para mim ali...

Depois ela começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo enquanto eu me arrastava de volta para dentro do meu apartamento depois de fechar a porta. Essa atitude dela era típica de quando ela queria se segurar ao máximo. Ela fazia isso para ganhar tempo e não soltar a língua – e conseqüentemente tudo o que ela queria dizer de uma vez só.

- "Pode dizer tudo o que te impressiona!" – Falei assim que me sentei de frente pra ela, no chão. Ele estava mais frio que o normal, visto que a temperatura estava bem perto dos... Hm... Dez graus? Não deveria ser uns quinze, já que o aquecedor velho e de segunda mão aquecia alguma coisa ainda. Mas e daí? Eu precisava acordar de algum jeito!

- "Tudo bem, mas antes você tem que me responder: Quem é aquele ruivo que aparentemente mora aqui em frente? Ele é striper de boate?" – Ela perguntou sem qualquer pudor. Ela estava bem animada... E, espera aí! O que ela tem com stripers de boate???

- "Não, ele não é um striper... quer dizer, eu acho que não. A verdade é que eu não sei muito sobre ele." – Falei um pouco... Melancólica?! É, acho que o sono me fez ficar assim.

Ou será que é porque eu não sei se o meu vizinho – muito – bonito era também sexy...

Que horror! Eu não acredito que tive esses pensamentos àquela hora da manhã!

- "Como. Você. É. Lenta! Nem pra descobrir o nome dele?" – A sobrancelha esquerda dela estava levemente mais levantada que a outra. Sinal de pura incredulidade!

- "O que eu posso fazer, se eu não sou atirada como algumas pessoas..." – Falei achando que eu atingira de alguma forma.

Doce ilusão!

- "Correção: você não é tão carismática como certas pessoas. Olha, testudinha, o seu problema é o seu pequeno desvio no seu traquejo social que a impede de se tornar mais receptiva com as pessoas..."

- "Pensei que você tivesse se formado em enfermagem, não em psicologia." – Zombei.

Hey! Mas eu tinha razão. A Ino gosta de ter um ar profissional enquanto tenta ser superior a mim. Nesse caso ela parecia uma psicóloga... Uma psicóloga um pouco tarada, mas ainda sim uma psicóloga.

- "Foi em enfermagem, mas eu não posso bancar a psicóloga para amigas com problemas de vez em quando?" – Falsa indignação foi o que eu "senti" no tom de voz dela.

- "Até parece que você faz isso por que sente necessidade em ajudar os outros... Infelizmente, Ino, nós trabalhamos juntas, logo sei que você faz isso por que gosta de uma boa fofoca..."

E ela deu de ombros!

Como se o que eu tivesse dito não tivesse feito o menor sentido pra ela.

Às vezes, eu admito, eu sinto um pouquinho de inveja dessa loira fresca, já que ela consegue fazer coisas que a ilustríssima doutora Haruno não consegue... Mas sinceramente, eu não acho que eu tenha falta de traquejo social, ou seja lá o que for que a Ino tenha dito! Até parece!

- "Sabe o que aconteceu?" – Ela falou de repente. Eu já havia esquecido que ela queria me contar alguma coisa com toda aquela discussão sobre enfermagem, psicologia, carência...

- "Como eu vou saber?" – Dei de ombros. Ela ia ficar com alguma raiva, ou ressentimento... Chateação! Entretanto, eu queria que ela se sentisse assim, mesmo que eu estivesse sentindo alguma curiosidade.

- "Tudo bem, mau-humor ambulante, eu conto! Eu estava chegando aqui ao seu humilde andar, quando eu esbarrei naquele ser ruivo que mora ali na frente e caí sentada... Sakura, aquele sim é um homem que merece destaque... ele foi bem educado, me ajudou a levantar, perguntou se eu estava bem. Claro que eu pedi desculpas e tudo, mas ele foi bem educado e disse que a culpa era realmente dele... E isso só foi o começo... Não que tivesse acontecido mais coisas, mas ele me pareceu bem... bonito por baixo daquela roupa. Claro que, por mais que eu tenha uma super olhar para gatinhos e saiba realmente dizer quando eles são realmente sexy's, eu não poderia dizer muito só de olhar, eu teria que tocar e até fazer outras coisinhas mais..."

A Ino fala em demasia... Que coisa chata! Não! Não a Ino necessariamente, mas a mania que ela tem de começar a falar e falar muito sobre assuntos que ela realmente gosta – e isso inclui o sexo oposto, com certeza!

Não lembro muito do que a Ino falou depois. Eu acho que caí no sono. Só me lembro de ter a Ino me cutucando com um dos dedos, como se tivesse medo de mim ou qualquer coisa.

- "Anh?! O que foi?" – Eu perguntei.

- "Não é muito educado dormir enquanto uma outra pessoa fala..."

- "Acontece que você fala demais e eu estou mesmo com muito sono!"

- "O que esteve fazendo à noite?" – Ela perguntou com um leve tonzinho de desconfiança na voz, um pouquinho de excitação também.

- "Ah, não! Não isso! Eu só tive problemas pra dormir..." – É tão fácil saber o que se passa na cabeça da tão pervertida Yamanaka Ino!

- "Se você diz... Agora vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, já que seu estado não está tão bom! Aliás, está até deplorável! Sua falta de namorados ultimamente deve ser por isso!"

- "Ah, mas você não vai implicar com isso logo agora, vai? Eu queria dormir mais!"

- "Eu imagino que você queira mesmo dormir mais, mas, olha só, você tem uma visita em casa! Anda! Vai logo!"

Eu fui sem reclamar. Isso, porque eu não queria continuar parecendo uma louca na frente da Ino. Não que ela fosse ficar rindo de mim lá na clínica, mas ela iria ficar com aquilo guardado no subconsciente dela até o dia em que ela tomasse uma quantidade de álcool que a fizesse contar tudo o que ela sabia de constrangedor sobre outras pessoas.

E não é saudável ter segredos nas "mãos" da Yamanaka... Isso é uma outra – e longa – história.

Quando eu saí do meu quarto, usando algo confortável, mas totalmente dentro dos malditos padrões da normalidade, eu vi a Ino "fuçando" – verbo que se aplica muito corretamente àquele ser – em alguns dos meus filmes.

- "Credo! Você assiste a essas coisas?" – Ela perguntou quando notou que eu estava ali, me sentando no meu confortável sofá.

- "Não vejo problema algum com eles..." – Alfinetei.

- "Ok! Então nós vamos assistir a esse aqui!" – ela cantarolou enquanto se movia em direção à televisão e ajeitava tudo lá. Sem nem ao menos perguntar se podia ou não! E ainda se considera uma visita...

-

-

O resto do domingo foi deplorável. Ino soube ser desagradável comigo – ela até me obrigou a fazer um almoço (quase) sem calorias para ela com arroz integral e uma salada que ela diz ser belga (mas eu duvido muito dos conhecimentos gastronômicos dela). Ela me contou a história da última conquista dela – praticamente como se dissesse: "Eu sou a gostosa pegadora, você, não!!" – e adeus tarde de sonhos lindos e fantásticos. Ela também falou muito sobre a vida dos outros – nada que deva ser detalhado. Aliás, nada que possa ser detalhado.

Admito que senti um alívio grande quando ela disse que precisava ir – por volta das quatro horas da tarde –, alegando que precisava passar no shopping pra comprar "um casaco lindo que chegou recentemente na loja".

Acho que a Ino, quando saiu, jogou uma praga ou fez algum tipo de magia negra: eu dormi no sofá da sala e quando acordei – algumas horas depois – parecia que eu tinha sido pega por uma gangue e eles bateram nas minhas costas até cansarem!

Ouch! Acho que _eu_ preciso de uma fisioterapeuta.

-

-

Na segunda pela manhã, eu tive que praticamente fuzilar a Ino com o olhar. Eu vi através dos olhos brilhantes e azuis que ela queria mesmo dar início a rotina de "humilhe a Sakura" de um modo bem vergonhoso na frente das garotas que trabalham na recepção. Bom, mesmo que por um momento – bem pequeno – tivesse passado na minha cabeça que ela não merecia que eu descontasse minha última frustração nela, eu não pude me conter. Passei direto, desejando apenas um "Bom dia" um tanto quanto seco. Depois suspirei cansada, afinal, apesar de eu ter conseguido dormir direito na minha cama macia, as minhas costas não pararam de doer.

Isso era frustrante.

E o resto do dia não foi nada confortável. Uma senhora achou que, além de fisioterapeuta, eu era psicóloga também. Ela me contou sinceramente tudo o que se passava com ela. Até fiquei sabendo sobre o cachorrinho "Chulé". Ainda bem que não sei o porquê desse nome – acho que prefiro assim.

Quando cheguei, no fim da tarde, a minha casa, tudo o que eu queria era descansar. Entretanto as coisas não saíram do jeito que eu planejei. Infelizmente eu escorreguei na neve e caí de costas no chão, logo que ia chegando à portaria do prédio.

Fechei meus olhos e contei até setenta, enquanto deixava a neve gelada congelar a minha coluna vertebral até aliviar a dor. Olhando pelo lado bom da queda, eu tive gelo para amenizar o meu "sofrimento".

De repente, "veio" uma vontade repentina de fazer um anjo de neve - eu nunca havia feito um, só sabia como se fazia de tanto ver as crianças se divertindo na neve com isso. Comecei a mexer meus braços e pernas e por um momento idiota eu achei que estava me divertindo. Até que a cabeleira ruiva entrou no meu campo de visão e eu vi os olhos dele pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez – e definitivamente era a primeira vez, já que na última vez em que eu o encontrei, eu só consegui enxergar sua boca.

- "Olá." – Ele disse parando a minha frente.

Eu gemi um pouco. De dor. Sabia que doeria se eu levantasse dali. Mas pondo meus pensamentos dolorosos de lado eu disse:

- "Oi!" – Tentando parecer animada. Como se fosse possível estar animada naquele monte de coisa branca molhada e gelada.

E por falar em molhada, eu senti as minhas roupas começarem a molhar, devido à neve que derretia em contato com elas. Tentei me levantar, mas a dor não ajudou muito.

Foi quando eu vi que uma mão gentil se estendia à minha frente.

- "Obrigada!" – Eu disse sendo ajudada pelo ruivo.

- "Disponha..."

E eu percebi o quanto eu parecia idiota deitada na neve, fazendo um anjo de neve, com as roupas molhadas de neve! Seria até cômico, se eu não estivesse me sentindo constrangida demais para achar alguma coisa engraçada.

Agora, eu devo ser uma aberração da natureza – como se eu não já parecesse com algo desse tipo graças aos meus incomuns cabelos rosa.

- "Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que fica fazendo anjos de neve em plena segunda feira..."- Para a minha total surpresa ele comentou enquanto nós dois começávamos a andar lentamente para entrar no prédio.

- "Eu normalmente não gosto da neve, não seria mesmo o tipo de pessoa que faz isso, nem tenho mais idade... O que aconteceu foi que eu caí e minhas costas não estão muito legais." – Disse isso tudo com uma velocidade incrível e não sei como não mordi minha língua. – "Você gosta de neve?"

Não sei ainda exatamente o quê me fez fazer uma pergunta tão idiota, simplesmente pareceu interessante perguntar! Oh céus! Eu preciso controlar a minha língua de vez em quando.

- "Às vezes. Quando ela não parece tão mórbida, nem molha as minhas roupas."

Isso me fez lembrar que eu estava completamente ensopada. E meu cabelo também – ficando escorrido e grudando no meu rosto.

Nós entramos no elevador – já que nenhum de nós parecia disposto a subir as escadas – e aquele silêncio constrangedor nos envolveu. De repente, eu olhei-o com o canto dos meus olhos e, observando-o melhor, eu me lembrei das palavras da Ino sobre ele ser bonito por baixo de toda a roupa. E pensamentos nada decentes invadiram a minha mente. Maldita porca! Eu não seria a única que teria que controlar a minha língua... E eu teria que controlar meus pensamentos também.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e para tentar disfarçar isso, eu abaixei a cabeça olhando para as confortáveis botas que eu usava. Bom, no frio elas são realmente confortáveis. Comecei a bater um dos pés impaciente devido ao silêncio. Eu _queria _falar, mas nada – absolutamente nada – passava pela minha cabeça.

Talvez eu pudesse arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para... Esbarrar nele e ser tratada como a Ino foi... E quem sabe assim eu conseguisse mais que um simples "Boa noite". Mas essa idéia era totalmente _ridícula_. Eu precisava pensar em algo _decente_!

E lá estava eu, à beira de um ataque, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia conversar com o ruivo-super-sexy-de-boca-beijável. Eu quase esqueci que estava praticamente congelando debaixo daquelas roupas molhadas.

- "Cuidado para não pegar um resfriado..." – Ele comentou saindo do elevador, afinal, nós já havíamos chegado. Nós nem conversamos direito – eu não sei o nome dele!

- "Obrigada... Pela preocupação, quero dizer." – Falei saindo logo em seguida. E indo ficar na frente do meu apartamento.

- "Não há de quê..." – Ele falou daquele jeito, como se dissesse: "adoraria se você me dissesse o seu nome". Bom, ou isso, ou eu imaginei que as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto. Mas de qualquer jeito eu disse:

- "Meu nome é Sakura..." – Disse com um pouco de receio. Não acreditava que eu estava me comportando como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Acho que o ouvi sorrir depois disso, porém eu não levantei o rosto pra confirmar isso. Em vez disso eu apenas fiquei lá, parada, encarando um canto qualquer.

- "Belo nome..." – E com isso o meu coração disparou – talvez por eu ter achado que a voz dele ficou extremamente sexy e um tanto quanto rouca, enquanto dizia aquilo. – "Eu me chamo Sasori, Sakura-san."

Encarei-o com o coração ainda descompassado no meu peito. Ele se virou e entrou no apartamento que estava com a porta entreaberta. Eu pude ver os fios loiros e compridos de alguém lá dentro, a pessoa deveria estar esperando o Sasori.

- "Boa noite..." – Ele disse fechando a porta.

Eu suspirei e murmurei uma boa noite, sem ter certeza se ele falara comigo ou com o ser loiro que o estava esperando.

Acendi as luzes do meu apartamento ao entrar, jogando o meu casaco molhado e a minha bolsa ao lado da porta. Fui em direção ao banheiro. Eu precisava dormir e me esconder, porque assim que eu entrei em casa, eu percebi o quanto eu fui estúpida! Desde a primeira vez em que o encontrei, até hoje com o anjo de neve e no elevador.

E quem era o ser que estava no apartamento dele? Apesar de parecer um ser loiro, eu não acredito que seja a Ino. Ah, não! Acho que não pode ser a Ino. Ela... Ela deve ter ido para a casa dela, tomar um _capuccino_ com o provável novo caso dela – que eu não sei quem é, porque eu não a deixei falar.

Será que existe uma mínima possibilidade de que algum dia eu conseguir fazer algo que possa ser considerado normal pelos _meus padrões?_

Argh! Pelo menos as coisas estavam melhorando no trabalho e talvez eu conseguisse uma folga massacrante no Natal – sim, aparentemente eu vou ter que passar o Natal sendo massacrada pelo olhar "fuzilante" das irmãs: Tia Aiko e mamãe Haruno.

-

-

**N/A: **Pronto, capítulo dois. Espero mesmo que estejam gostando, sabe, está dando trabalho escrever isso e conciliar tudo com a faculdade. =D

Não, eu não tenho nada de útil a dizer sobre esse capítulo, ou essa história. Tudo já foi dito.

A menos, é claro, que eu agradeça de coração pelas reviews! Amei-as todas e, acreditem, isso me deu coragem até para escrever um quarto capítulo - uma espécie de epílogo - se for o caso, já que eu pensei que não conseguiria uma review sequer devido ao casal e ao enredo, mas vejo que me enganei...

Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo, pessoas Bonitas! ^^

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. =D


	3. Chocolate quente

**Flocos de Neve**

-

**III – **Chocolate Quente

-

-

Eu estava muito nervosa quando bati à porta da casa dos meus pais na manhã de Natal. Por isso eu acho que ninguém ouviu. Então eu procurei bater de forma mais confiante. Ah! Se eu pudesse, eu saía correndo dali e nunca mais voltaria. Como se fosse possível fazer essa gloriosa atitude sem qualquer ressentimento por parte das minhas tias – e tinha uma em especial que iria adorar que o cheiro da minha covardia simplesmente contaminasse o ar: Tia Kazumi.

Ela era uma psicóloga aposentada e frustrada – já que se aposentou por causa do marido, que disse que ela sofria de "estresse mental". Desde que eu me lembro, ela demonstra um verdadeiro espírito (sádico) de pesquisa. Oh! Eu sempre fui como um bichinho de estimação dela que adorava fazer análises a respeito do meu comportamento (que para ela era cheio de imperfeições).

Quando a psicóloga aposentada começava a perturbar a "cobaia" dela – eu -, era de se esperar que minha mãe fizesse alguma coisa para me proteger daqueles ataques massacrantes e humilhantes. Em vez disso, ela concordava solenemente com tudo o que minha tia dizia – mesmo que ela, minha tia, fizesse duras críticas ao modo como eu fui criada – como se entendesse do assunto (mas ela não entende, considerando que ela era professora).

Ouvi que passos acompanhados de risadas se "aproximavam" da porta, que foi aberta segundos depois, revelando o rosto levemente surpreso de Aika, minha prima, filha de Tia Kazumi.

- "Pensei que você se atrasaria" – O riso no rosto dela era claramente debochado, mas era Natal e se eu começasse uma guerra de alfinetadas ali, eu seria boicotada durante todo o próximo ano. E a semana anterior já havia sido tão chata e cansativa, que não convinha arranjar problemas naquele momento.

- "Eu não faria isso no Natal." – Falei falsamente e entrei, embora eu não tivesse necessariamente mentido.

Não foi surpresa notar que havia muitas pessoas ali – familiares e amigos dos meus pais, que eram bem carismáticos com as pessoas. O barulho infernal das conversas estava me deixando com dor de cabeça. Cada um queria falar mais alto que o outro.

Indo para a cozinha – para ver se eu conseguia um refrigerante – eu esbarrei na minha querida Tia Kazumi. As rugas pareciam mais visíveis, os cabelos, mais brancos. Os olhos verdes dela me analisaram de cima a baixo e provavelmente sua boca se abriria em segundos, liberando (veneno) sua crítica a respeito de minha aparência.

- "Olá, Tia Kazumi!" – Cumprimentei.

- "Sakura... Chegou há pouco?" – os olhos dela se apertaram, como se andasse desconfiada de algo.

- "Sim." – Eu sei que a minha covardia ante a figura da minha tia é grande e completamente vergonhosa, por isso não relato como me sinto sendo esmagada pela pressão psicológica de estar sendo analisada.

- "Ah! Sua mãe queria vê-la..." – O abate ficará para depois, muito provavelmente.

Procurei por minha mãe em todos os cômodos da casa e a encontrei, sentada na varanda, com um embrulho sobre as pernas e com o olhar vago, como se estivesse tendo alguma lembrança do passado. Uma lembrança muito boa.

- "Tia Kazumi disse que queria me ver..." – Falei me aproximando.

Ela olhou pra mim com o mesmo olhar embasbacado – cheio de ternura – acompanhado de um sorriso meio bobo. Lembrei-me do dia em que eu ingressei na faculdade, ela tinha esse mesmo olhar – que me dizia o quão orgulhosa ela estava. Mas a magia daquele olhar e do momento foi logo substituída pela frustração de ter a minha escolha criticada pela querida Shidô Kazumi.

- "Algum problema?" – Perguntei sabendo que era impossível haver problema com ela, quando aquele olhar estava presente – a menos, é claro, que ela esteja sob efeito de alucinógenos. O que eu espero que não seja o caso.

- "Eu só estive pensando um pouco..." – Ela abaixou o olhar para o embrulho que ela tinha sobre as pernas – "Aqui, seu presente!" – Mãe é sempre mãe. Eu sorri ao vê-la estender um pequeno embrulho com as mãos já envelhecidas pelos anos que ela viveu. Sorrindo e fazendo uma mesura, eu aceitei de bom grado, embora eu não tivesse um presente para ela exatamente naquele momento.

- "Desculpe por não ter trazido o seu presente..." – Falei enquanto encarava o chão, como costumava fazer quando eu tinha por volta dos doze anos e fazia algo errado.

- "Não se preocupe com isso... Você sabia que para os ocidentais cristãos, o Natal é uma época de... Perdão e de coisas boas... Bom, acho que era isso o que eu li naquela revista..." – Ela fez uma pausa enquanto tentava, provavelmente, lembrar o que tinha lido. – "Mas, me diga, faz algumas semanas que não nos visita. O que tem feito?"

Isso! Vamos quebrar aquele clima bonito de Natal e começar o abate do animal rosa!

- "Trabalhando, mãe. Nada que seja realmente interessante."

Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça como quem concorda. Talvez minha mãe esteja mesmo sob efeito de algum alucinógeno.

Durante o resto do dia – pelo menos enquanto eu estive na casa dos meus pais -, eu fiquei sentada, comendo e bebendo alguma coisa, tentando me esconder dos olhares curiosos de alguns membros da família que se mostravam um pouco surpresos com a minha presença ali. Acho que alguns comentários de Tia Kazumi podem ter chegados até outros membros.

Mas acho que o que importa é que eu estive lá, apesar da covardia. O que interessa é que eu estava me sentindo bem. Mesmo com os comentários um tanto quanto irônicos da minha tia.

-

-

Quando voltei para o meu apartamento, no meio da tarde, eu não me senti bem por lembrar os presentes que eu deveria ter levado e que ficaram no fundo do meu armário, esperando até que eu os levasse qualquer dia desses.

Pelos menos, depois de um banho quente eu me senti melhor. E quase deu pra esquecer que era inverno. Quase, porque o meu aquecedor infeliz quebrou! Yes! De volta à vida de horrores de Haruno Sakura.

Eu senti que a minha paciência se esvaía aos poucos enquanto a temperatura começava a cair lentamente. Eu passei a não prestar mais atenção no que eu estava tentando fazer – um chocolate quente – e, do mesmo modo que a paciência se esvaía, o meu pânico aumentava.

Por que era _Natal _e pouquíssimas pessoas trabalhavam naquele dia. Muitos preferiam passar esse dia com suas famílias ou namoradas, sei lá, em vez de considerar aquele um dia normal.

Prendi meu cabelo em um coque mal feito e vesti três casacos por cima da calça de moletom preta e da camiseta branca. Eu comecei a sentir que minhas mãos esfriavam e as luvas foram necessárias. Não acredito que a temperatura tivesse caído tão rápido. Talvez fosse problema psicológico, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso! Eu precisava de alguém que pudesse consertar meu aquecedor.

Então eu desci pelas escadas do prédio, tentando forçar o meu sangue a se espalhar pelo meu corpo com algum tipo de exercício, para não terminar de congelar. Eu me dirigi à portaria do prédio, para ver se o porteiro saberia me indicar alguém que pudesse dar uma olhada nele.

Ouch! Meu pânico crescia só de imaginar a temperatura que aquele apartamento chegaria à noite. E aumentou ainda mais – se é que era possível – quando o porteiro disse que não sabia quem poderia dar uma olhada nele.

Como estávamos no fim do mês, meu salário havia diminuído (havia sido gasto) e não era muita coisa, não daria para comprar um novo, nem se eu quisesse. E isso era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar em meio à neve que me cercava como uma praga que se espalhava por todos os lados de forma insistente.

Então uma possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça: voltar para a casa dos meus pais até resolver isso, mas... Passar um tempo com eles era a minha idéia de desconto de pecados. Bom, era isso, ou ter uma hipotermia durante a madrugada e morrer congelada.

De qualquer jeito, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E eu subi as escadas – ainda tentando forçar o meu sangue a passar pela maior quantidade de células possíveis – e entrei, começando a pensar no que eu levaria para o meu cárcere privado (as metáforas são inevitáveis nesse ponto da situação). Peguei a mala e a enchi com coisas que eu provavelmente precisaria, enquanto estivesse sob a tortura dos meus pais.

Arrastei a mala até a sala e decidi que seria mais seguro se eu ligasse para um táxi – um que estivesse interessado demais em lucrar para dar atenção ao Natal.

Então eu arrastei a minha mala para fora do apartamento e peguei o meu celular na bolsa para ligar alguns minutos depois. Bom, não foi isso o que eu fiz – eu queria entender o que se passou na minha cabeça naquele instante. Um segundo depois e eu estava batendo no apartamento da frente, com uma impaciência enorme, esperando que o Sasori-san abrisse a porta – o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

- "Oh, desculpe se incomodei. Eu só queria saber se você conhece alguém que concerte aquecedores elétricos..." – Falei um pouco envergonhada, já que ele estava usando um suéter um pouco apertado, moldando os músculos do corpo dele.

- "Hm... Sem problemas. Mas o que aconteceu?" – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto parecia pensar sobre o que eu perguntei.

- "Bom... eu o liguei quando cheguei da casa dos meus pais agora há pouco, e ele não funcionou." – Isso mais pareceu um lamento.

- "Eu vou falar com um amigo pra ver o que ele pode fazer... Mas se importa se eu der uma olhada?"

- "Não..." – eu falei ainda não acreditando que ele, o ruivo sup... Quer dizer, o Sasori-san, iria dar uma olhada naquele aquecedor fajuto.

Ele entrou no próprio apartamento, deixando a porta aberta, enquanto provavelmente iria ligar para o amigo dele, acho. Eu fiquei ali parada, olhando fixo para um ponto que eu não sabia exatamente qual era, feito uma boba.

Alguns minutos depois, eu estava tentando voltar a fazer o chocolate quente que ficara inacabado, enquanto Sasori olhava meu aquecedor e esperava o tal amigo dele. Bom, seria suficiente que eu tivesse só o Sasori aqui, mas eu não sei se ele vai conseguir consertar aquele treco velho – que poderia ter pertencido à minha avó antes de ser meu...

Acho que eu fiquei tempo demais exposta à completa falta de juízo da Ino e da Karin – aquelas duas quando estão juntas, não conseguem fazer nada que seja aproveitável... e fazem comentários bem mordazes. O caso é que as imagens de um ruivo vindo na minha direção sem a camisa fez com que eu errasse a receita do chocolate.

- "Acho que não foi um problema muito grave com o seu aquecedor..." – Ele comentou vindo na minha direção (com a camisa, mas o efeito foi o mesmo). Eu levei um susto, já que eu ainda estava tentando acabar de preparar o tal chocolate quente; meu coração disparou – provavelmente uma conseqüência muito forte do susto, ou na pior das hipóteses uma paixonite pelo meu vizinho.

- "Ah, ok. Obrigada!" – Sorri para ele, pois foi a única coisa na qual eu consegui pensar em meio a minha confusão. – "Quer chocolate quente?" – Ofereci meio incerta se ele iria gostar de beber algo que eu não sei como está devido a minha falha na hora de preparar.

- "Obrigado."

Nós nos sentamos no sofá da sala, enquanto esperávamos e bebíamos o chocolate. Eu estava apreensiva e preferia não pensar no fato de que eu pudesse estar parecendo – mais uma vez – uma idiota. Eu escolhi me concentrar no líquido quente, e doce, e viciante, e feliz. Sim, chocolate era uma coisa feliz – embora eu não goste muito de coisas felizes. E o Sasori experimentou a minha experiência mutante. Eu estremeci quando o vi levar a xícara aos lábios, temendo que ele não gostasse, afinal, mesmo tragável, aquele chocolate ficou um pouco estranho.

- "O que achou?"

- "Está diferente... Mas está bom..." – Ele falou depois de fazer um pequeno suspense.

Suspirei de alívio e ele sorriu. Um sorriso de lado, só com o canto dos lábios, que me fez ficar como se eu tivesse bebido mais um gole do chocolate que estava em minhas mãos.

- "O que você faz?" – Perguntei de súbito, enquanto bebíamos, com aquele silêncio mórbido no local. Entretanto, eu quase me arrependi de ter feito aquilo, já que me ocorreu que eu poderia estar sendo bem inconveniente com a minha curiosidade sobre a vida alheia. Ele pareceu não se importar com isso, respondendo minha pergunta gentilmente.

- "Eu sou médico... Mas gosto mais de trabalhar com marionetes nas horas vagas..." – Ele falou gentilmente.

E confesso que fiquei realmente curiosa quanto a especialidade dele (embora eu não tenha gostado muito de saber qual era ela: ele era médico legista e costumava trabalhar com alguns mortos). Ele me pareceu bem empolgado falando sobre a própria profissão. Nós dois acabamos discutindo sobre algumas coisas idiotas sobre as nossas profissões.

Eu me senti confortável conversando com ele. Era melhor que ter uma conversa com a Tsunade-sama – que, além de ser a diretora da clínica, é minha mestra. E foi divertido. Bom, pelo menos enquanto eu não imaginava algumas coisas que ele dizia... E quando eu conseguia entender as ironias de um humor um tanto quanto negro sobre a sociedade.

E ele pareceu interessado nas besteiras que aconteciam no meu trabalho. Sabe, aquelas senhoras que acham que podem sair contando sobre a vida delas para todo mundo e não se importam com o que você possa estar pensando sobre elas.

Eu ainda vou ter problemas com a minha impaciência diante de certas ocasiões.

Mas não naquele momento. Não com o Sasori.

-

-

Parece que as pessoas se empolgam mesmo, quando conversam sobre algo que as fascina; que o tempo passa bem depressa quando se tem uma companhia agradável que ajuda a se esquecer dos problemas; que a neve parece bem mais bonita quando cai durante o pôr do sol e que ruivos não têm problemas com frio – o que na minha cabeça quer dizer: ruivos são _quentes._

No fim daquela tarde de Natal, o porteiro do prédio avisou que o amigo do Sasori – Deidara, que, aliás, eu descobri ser a tal cabeleira loira da outra vez - estava na portaria. Ele mal havia chegado e a primeira pergunta que ele fez foi: "O aquecedor explodiu?". Acho que ele é algum amante de explosões. Ele justificou o atraso depois disso, e só então eu percebi que o sol estava quase se pondo – não comentei sobre isso com ninguém, eu não queria parecer uma pessoa distraída.

Quando o meu aquecedor estava novamente funcionando, eu já podia sentir o calor me invadindo. Eu havia esquecido o quanto eu tinha problemas com frio, enquanto conversava, mas naquele momento a única coisa que eu queria era algo que me desse conforto físico – e o calor era um pouco mais confortável que o frio extremo.

Sasori olhou para mim, sem que eu pudesse decifrar o que se passava em sua mente e – como se realmente soubesse o que eu queria – ele perguntou se eu não estava achando um exagero os três casacos.

Eu tirei-os – um a um – enquanto ria nervosa e explicava que não gostava tanto de frio. Então, notando que ele não usou um casaco para ir a minha casa, eu perguntei o que ele achava do frio. Para minha total surpresa ele disse que não tinha problemas com baixas temperaturas. Eu acabei achando uma piadinha particular o fato de ele não ser tão expansivo com relação às pessoas e não ter problemas com frieza...

-

-

Era uma sábado à tarde quando eu voltei a ver o Sasori. As festividades de ano novo estavam ficando cada vez mais intensas. E eu... Bem, eu tentei falar com a minha tia educadamente – quando fiz-lhe uma visita cordial naquela manhã. Mas aquela senhora é definitivamente muito difícil de entender.

A minha frustração era tão grande que eu não senti vontade de entrar no meu apartamento e ficar lá sozinha com todas as coisas ofensivas que ela me disse antes de eu ter um pequeno acesso de fúria e de me retirar subitamente da casa dela na cabeça. Embora ela não parecesse perceber que me magoou.

Não que eu esteja me sentindo um pouco mais simpática com relação a ela, mas aquilo estava me corroendo por dentro. Tipo, eu meio que sentia remorso pelo modo como eu a havia tratado.

Então, eu fiquei sentada ao lado da porta do meu apartamento, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os meus joelhos, enquanto tentava me focar em coisas alegres. Acredito que se a Ino estivesse ali, se tudo tivesse acontecido com ela, ela já teria se esquecido daquilo.

A brisa que soprava naquele corredor me fazia estremecer e os pensamentos negativos com relação ao inverno me invadiram a mente de modo que eu mal conseguia lembrar o lado bom dos meus medos: eu poderia – enquanto parecia uma maluca sentada naquele lugar – encontrar alguém que me pudesse fazer companhia... Mesmo que seja o zelador do prédio e eu não precisaria ficar sozinha.

Os passos no corredor me alertaram da presença de alguém. Eu não quis levantar a cabeça, até perceber que a pessoa parara a minha frente. Meu coração disparou e eu engoli em seco. Para mim era bem óbvio que o meu vizinho teria a sua dúvida quanto a minha sanidade mental aumentada, graças aos meus hábitos idiotas - aquele principalmente.

Eu, então, levantei a cabeça e o olhei. Ele olhava para mim e eu me perguntei o que havia de errado comigo.

- "Você está bem?" – Ele perguntou sendo gentil.

- "Pra falar a verdade, não." – Ele pareceu me analisar por um tempo. Acho que considerando se eu precisava ir a um médico ou se meu problema era outro.

- "Quer dar uma volta? Posso não ser o melhor conselheiro, mas posso tentar ser um bom ouvinte." – Ele me perguntou de um modo que me fez rir. Então eu levantei e saímos.

Enquanto caminhávamos, eu o olhava de esguelha. Acho que naquele dia ele parecia mais bonito. Os cabelos ruivos um tanto quanto bagunçados, cobertos por alguns flocos de neve. A pele pálida se sobressaindo em contraste com o negro do casaco. Os olhos castanhos fixos em algum ponto a frente. Parecido com o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez.

- "Você deve me achar completamente louca." – Eu disse por fim. Claro, que eu realmente parecia uma louca, principalmente dizendo isso a ele, mas eu não raciocinei direito enquanto o olhava. Acho que eu tinha feito outra besteira.

- "Isso é o que você acha." – Ou o meu QI está diminuindo, ou eu realmente escutei que eu não sou tão louca quanto pareço... – "Quer um chocolate quente?"

- "Sinceramente? Eu não tenho condições de recusar..." – Falei pesadamente. Chocolate quente era a única coisa que me mantinha aquecida nos invernos – as minhas roupas também me aqueciam, mas elas eram externas e eu sentia frio externa e internamente. Eu não poderia recusar algo tão maravilhosamente bom quanto uma xícara daquilo.

- "Você é direta." - Eu ri.

Então, eu contei tudo a ele. Foi idiota e monótono fazer isso, mas eu sentia como se pudesse continuar contando tudo o que eu precisasse a ele, pois – mesmo com um ar de tédio no rosto – ele se interessava pelas coisas que eu dizia.

E eu senti como se eu não fosse conseguir parar até dizer tudo o que eu precisava quanto aos meus problemas familiares. O chocolate quente que ele pagou pra mim foi o suficiente para que eu soltasse tudo o que me atormentava. E, acredito que pela primeira vez naquele inverno, eu me senti feliz e um pouco mais tranqüila...

O silêncio ficou depois que eu terminei o meu relato. Os olhos castanhos dele olhavam fixamente para mim e eu não pude evitar ficar um pouco nervosa. Talvez eu tivesse falado mais do que deveria.

Mas quando a mão dele alcançou uma das mechas do meu cabelo, encostando de leve a ponta dos dedos sobre o meu rosto, eu suspirei um pouco mais alto do que deveria e passei a achar que eu não deveria ligar para coisas tão inúteis. No segundo seguinte, minha mente era um grande borrão. Os lábios frios dele entraram em contato com os meus lábios, recém-aquecidos pelo chocolate. Não ouso descrever as reações que tive, já que provavelmente eu não conseguiria lembrar-me delas. Acho que somente quem recebe um beijo e – conseqüentemente – beija uma outra pessoa, será capaz de saber o que sente-se em momentos como aquele.

- "Você é direto..." – Eu comentei rindo, ainda um pouco envergonhada, enquanto analisava os olhos dele, de perto.

- "Eu sei..." – A boca dele colou-se de novo com a minha.

-

-

Aquela segunda foi um dia de trabalho estressante. A senhora do cachorrinho "Chulé" voltou para mais uma seção de fisio-psicoterapia... E eu até estava de bom humor e fingi que eu era uma boa psicóloga.

- "Sakura, como pretende passar o ano-novo?" – Ouvi a nota de curiosidade na voz da Ino quando ela perguntou isso em meio àquele fim de tarde.

- "Como em todas as vezes, Ino..." – Respondi suspirando e parando um segundo de organizar as pastas de alguns pacientes para olhá-la melhor. A expressão de surpresa ante a minha resposta estava lá. Estampada, denunciando que não era aquela a resposta que ela queria receber.

- "Ow, Haruno Sakura é um caso perdido!" – Ela falou levando as duas mãos à cabeça. – "Ok, é o seguinte: Doutora Haruno, você já tem idade o suficiente para saber o que quer. Então, você sabe onde me encontrar caso precise de companhia... E eu já estou indo, pois tenho que encontrar o Gaara..."

Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso e percebi que já estava ficando tarde. E eu só desejei, naquele momento, tomar um banho com água quente e... Um chocolate. A perspectiva de dormir pelos próximos dias era tão... Boa. E tentadora.

Bom, na quarta seria dia trinta e um de dezembro. Os preparativos para o ano novo ficariam mais intensos do que vinham sendo. As pessoas começavam a se preparar de fato para as festividades, fazendo comidas que durassem o suficiente para pelo menos três dias. As pessoas não trabalhavam nos primeiro dias do ano, então todos nós teríamos uma folga.

Quando cheguei em casa e vi a pequena rosa vermelha em frente a minha porta, eu ri.

Talvez eu não fosse passar o ano novo tão sozinha. Acho que os meus invernos fossem ser bem melhores...

-

-

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei, o capítulo ficou **bem** corrido e quase não teve tanto romance assim. O caso é que a Sakura _cofcof_ não achou tão interessante narrar mais que isso. Mas, enfim, é para isso que eu estou escrevendo o epílogo! Bom, digam-me através das reviews – por favor – que tipo de romance vocês mais gostam: do tipo meloso- sem haver uma descaracterização grande dos personagens – ou se vocês preferem algo mais bonitinho, não _**tão**_ meloso... O epílogo depende de vocês – acho que isso está parecendo uma chantagem, mas não vai ser tão ruim assim =DDD

Ah, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews do capítulo anterior! Sério, amei mesmo as reviews, embora não tenha conseguido respondê-las. =3 Fica aqui então o meu agradecimento (bom, eu tinha esquecido, já que eu gosto de escrever as notas na hora de publicar e nem sempre lembro de tudo...). Adoro vocês!! =33

Bom, acho que é isso. Até breve!

=*


	4. Ano novo

**Flocos de Neve**

-

**IV – **Ano Novo

-

-

Na manhã do dia trinta e um de dezembro, eu permaneci deitada, mesmo que já estivesse bem acordada. Eu observei os flocos de neve caindo insistentemente lá fora, através da janela. Estava mais frio que o normal e eu desejei não ter sido tão covarde na noite anterior.

Desde o sábado, depois daquele beijo, eu achei – talvez pelo monstro chamado insegurança – que a situação estivesse perfeitamente normal. E quando eu digo normal, refiro-me a algo do tipo: "nada de mais aconteceu". Mas aquela rosa na minha porta na noite de segunda melhorou um pouquinho o meu humor.

Aliás, melhorou bastante.

Na noite de terça, depois do meu "exaustivo" dia de folga, eu procurei pensar em diversas formas para, sei lá, convidá-lo para sair... Fazer algo que nos distraísse. Aliás, eu precisava mesmo me distrair, o tédio ameaçava me matar a qualquer instante.

Eu cogitei a hipótese de chamá-lo para tomar um café, mas acabei me acovardando ante a idéia de... Encará-lo.

Ouch! Eu estava parecendo uma adolescente insegura – coisa que eu já não deveria ser há muito tempo.

Depois de conseguir reunir coragem o suficiente, eu bati à porta do apartamento da frente e esperei enquanto eu mexia sem parar os meus dedos, que estavam escondidos no bolso do meu casaco.

Eu de repente me senti uma estúpida quando ele abriu a porta e eu observei atentamente o modo como aqueles olhos castanhos me encararam.

- "Eu estive pensando se você não queria dar um passeio... Sabe, pra eu te agradecer pelo aquecedor e pelo outro dia..." – Eu falei um pouco incerta sobre o que eu estava fazendo, mas já estava feito.

- "Só um minuto..." – Ele falou, enquanto entrava para pegar seu casaco.

Nós dois caminhamos por um tempo, até chegarmos ao parque onde tinha algumas cerejeiras cobertas de neve e onde, se caminhássemos mais um pouco, poderíamos ver o lago congelado.

Ainda não havíamos pronunciado palavra alguma desde que eu o convidei e – não que eu estivesse achando aquilo de todo ruim – aquilo me deixava tensa. Além disso, o frio parecia aumentar com o tempo e eu não estava esperando por uma queda de temperatura.

Nossos passos eram lentos. E eu voltava meu olhar vez ou outra para o céu, tentando adivinhar se nevaria àquela noite, ou se eu poderia observar as estrelas sem ter qualquer problema.

- "Não esperava vê-la aqui... Sakura-chan!" – Uma voz já conhecida soou às minhas costas, fazendo com que eu me virasse a contra-gosto para encarar a dona de tal voz: Tia Kazumi.

- "Olá, Tia! Eu também não esperava encontrá-la aqui..." – Comentei rindo, sem graça.

- "Pois é... Sempre acontecem coisas as quais não esperamos..." – Eu percebi o olhar dela se voltar para meu acompanhante enquanto falava aquilo.

- "Tia, este é Sasori..." – Preferi não fazer qualquer menção sobre o fato de ele ser um amigo ou... Bom, ou algo mais que isso. Mas era claro que minha tia teria sua curiosidade sobre esse fato aumentada graças a minha omissão. – "Sasori, essa é a minha tia, Kazumi" – Concluí a apresentação dos dois com um suspiro um tanto quanto cansado.

- "É um prazer conhecê-la... Sakura fala muito na Senhora..." – Ele foi deveras gentil com ela.

- "Espero que ela não tenha falado tão mal de mim... Pobre Sakura-chan. Às vezes eu acho que ela não gosta muito dos parentes dela..."

- "Imagine. De modo algum..." – Ele deu um pequeno sorrisinho, curvando levemente um dos cantos dos lábios e eu suspirei – talvez dessa vez motivada pelo jeito com que ele tratava aquela... minha tia.

- "Oh, sinto muito não poder falar mais da minha perturbada sobrinha, mas eu tenho que ir. Até logo!" – E ela saiu andando apressada, enquanto eu fechava a minha mão de modo que eu poderia socar alguém (aquela mulher tinha me chamado de perturbada!).

Senti a mão quente e enluvada do Sasori envolver a minha – que a cada segundo era pressionada com mais força - de modo que eu pude relaxar. Ainda era estranho que meu coração estivesse batendo tão acelerado, enquanto ele me conduzia na direção do lago, porém isso foi completamente ignorado quando paramos observando a grande superfície congelada da água.

As luzes que iluminavam o local davam um efeito bem bonito naquele grande "espelho" de gelo. Havia muitas pessoas passeando por ali que provavelmente pensavam a mesma coisa que eu. Algumas delas arriscavam patinar sobre o gelo, mas aquilo nunca me pareceu interessante – se o gelo quebra, posso morrer de hipotermia dentro da água gelada.

Eu estava deslumbrada.

Mesmo que o convite tivesse partido de mim, Sasori era quem havia me guiado, já que eu não costumo sair à noite durante os invernos e não sei que lugares costumam ser agradáveis...

- "É... lindo..." – murmurei.

- "O que disse?" – Ele perguntou.

- "Ah, eu disse que isso aqui é lindo..." – Ri um pouco desconfortável. Essa era a confissão que eu não esperava fazer a alguém tão cedo.

- "Então você nunca tinha vindo aqui durante a noite?"

- "Bom... Não, eu... Trabalho bastante e não gosto muito de sair de casa quando todos os locais estão tão cobertos de neve, a menos que seja importante..."

- "Então você é do tipo que não gosta de neve?" – Ele riu. Acredito que estivesse rindo das novas descobertas a meu respeito.

- "Não gosto do inverno de um modo geral... Principalmente da neve..." – Suspirei. Eu provavelmente seria considerada uma aberração.

- "Mas você tem que aceitá-la... Afinal, não dá pra se trancar em uma bolha e fugir do inverno..."

- "Eu sei..." – Fiquei pensativa.

-

-

Não consegui conter um suspiro quando senti os dedos dele deslizarem lentamente pelas minhas costas, por baixo da blusa que eu usava.

Eu comecei a sentir o calor se espalhando por mim e eu esqueci completamente o frio que até há pouco me fazia tremer incontrolavelmente.

Havia sido um azar – ou mesmo sorte, dependendo do ponto de vista – que o frio chegasse ao ponto de fazer parecer que eu estava tendo hipotermia.

E para completar o quadro, aquelas coisas brancas irritantes que as pessoas chamam de flocos de neve começaram a cair. No começo eu não me importei, afinal, eram só alguns flocos de neve idiotas. Mas o tempo foi passando e a minha temperatura corporal caiu consideravelmente e, mesmo estando com casacos, cachecol e luvas, eu comecei a tremer de frio.

Sasori disse para virmos para casa – embora eu tenha insistido que estava bem e que ele não precisava se incomodar comigo. Entretanto ele foi bem insistente...

Quando chegamos a frente dos nossos apartamentos, ele perguntou se eu ficaria bem e, então, tremendo tanto quanto era possível, eu disse que sim.

Ao que parece, ele não me ouviu (ou não) - para a minha felicidade -, já que ele me beijou.

Foi estranho que os lábios dele estivessem mais quentes que os meus – fato que causou uma pequena onda de calor pela minha face. Da última vez em que nos beijamos, os meus lábios estavam mais quentes devido ao chocolate quente.

Então eu senti que a mão dele se infiltrava clandestina sob a minha blusa.

Não me lembro de me sentir tão bem em um bom tempo.

Mas, infelizmente, eu ouvi o telefone tocar dentro do meu apartamento e o "encanto" se desfez.

- "Tenho que ir." – Eu falei me separando dele.

- "Eu sei. Pode ser importante." – Ele falou me surpreendendo quanto à compreensão.

Bom, não era como se eu tivesse saído com muitos homens ultimamente, mas eles – aqueles com quem eu saí – não eram tão compreensíveis com esse tipo de coisa. Estavam mais preocupados com o próprio prazer em uma atitude puramente egocêntrica.

Eu estava quase entrando no eu apartamento quando a voz dele soou novamente pelo corredor, causando pequenas ondas de calor por mim, enquanto eu vagamente lembrava dos minutos anteriores.

- "Esteja me esperando aqui no corredor amanhã à noite, por volta das dez da noite..."

E sem dizer mais nada ele entrou no próprio apartamento.

Naquela noite, eu tive vontade de arrancar os cabelos da Yamanaka.

E tive vontade de pedir ao Sasori que voltasse para aquele corredor e voltasse a me esquentar, já que o frio parecia voltar a me incomodar. Ou talvez eu pudesse pedir pra que dormisse comigo. Não do jeito pervertido (como a minha mente insana cogitou por um instante), mas eu fui um pouco covarde e acabei por enfrentar o frio, sozinha.

Só não sei ao certo se eu de fato sentia aquele frio todo, ou eu apenas estava imaginando aquilo por não estar mais sendo tocada por ele e querer absurdamente que eu estivesse...

-

-

Talvez eu estivesse sendo... Precipitada ao imaginar – ou pelo menos tentar – que tipo de coisas passavam pela cabeça do Sasori.

O fato é que eu estava parada no corredor, usando um vestido um tanto quanto curto por baixo do meu casaco, esperando pra saber o que iria acontecer.

Enquanto isso, eu tentava distrair-me para me livrar da ansiedade, mas tudo o que eu consegui foi ficar com raiva da Ino por conta da noite anterior quando ela me ligara para conversar um pouco – e de quebra, investigar o que eu faria no ano novo.

E principalmente: acabar com minha fonte instantânea de calor. E isso não era o meu velho aquecedor.

Bom, não era como se Ino tivesse culpa, eu pensei. Afinal, ela não tinha como saber.

Mesmo que ela tivesse o dom natural para inconveniências, ela não tinha como saber.

Então eu amigavelmente conversei com ela na noite anterior. Nada que seja proveitoso.

O barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta chamou minha atenção e o ruivo que saiu dela foi mais que suficiente para que eu parasse de respirar por alguns segundos. Os cabelos ainda molhados, o casaco pendurado displicentemente pelo braço e a roupa escura que ele usava compunham o que eu chamaria de um visual bem sexy.

- "Aonde vamos?" – Perguntei insegura.

- "Ver os fogos de artifício..." – Ele respondeu dando uma olhadela rápida em mim e sorrindo, como eu acho que ele gosta de fazer isso, com um dos cantos de seus lábios levantado.

-

-

A queima de fogos no ano novo é uma tradição no Japão. As pessoas normalmente vão para a praia e assistem a _shows_ e quando a meia-noite "chega", vêem os fogos de artifício.

Sasori e eu não assistimos a show algum. Bom, na verdade encontramos coisa melhor a ser feita.

Quando o sono ficou... intolerável, nós decidimos voltar. Eu me deixei levar para o apartamento dele sem me importar de estar parecendo uma drogada de tão sonolenta que eu estava.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio. Talvez ele estivesse analisando o quão bêbada de sono eu estava. E eu, tentando não parecer tão idiota quanto eu já parecia normalmente, perguntei-lhe sobre ir a um templo pela manhã, conseguir um novo amuleto para o novo ano.

Ele disse-me que poderíamos, sim, ir a um, embora ele fosse um pouco cético. Eu sorri.

E talvez tenha sido o modo como ele me olhou – ou talvez a forma como eu achei eu ele me olhou... O fato é que quando eu me dei conta, já que eu estava absorvida demais na minha contemplação das feições bonitas que ele tinha (além de estar bem alterada por conta do sono), as palavras já haviam saído e eu sequer me envergonhei por isso.

- "O quê?" – Ele perguntou. Acho que queria ter certeza do que eu dissera.

- "Posso dormir aqui... Com você?" – Fiquei receosa por ter conseguido repetir aquilo. Tive medo de que ele achasse que havia outras intenções no meu pedido e que ele achasse que estávamos indo rápido demais. Entretanto ele pareceu analisar o meu rosto por um instante e estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse. Ele delicadamente me puxou para junto de si e me guiou em direção ao quarto dele – quarto esse que, por suas cores neutras, era bem agradável.

A cama era macia, mas aquilo pouco importou quando uma das mãos dele passou pela minha cintura indo parar sobre a minha barriga, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse até que minhas costas encontrassem-lhe o tórax.

Senti que os lábios dele roçaram levemente pelo meu pescoço em direção ao meu ouvido e ele pediu que eu relaxasse com uma voz rouca. A respiração quente bagunçando levemente meus cabelos.

O calor que fluía entre os nossos corpos e o modo como ele me abraçava foram aconchegantes o suficiente para que eu relaxasse e dormisse rapidamente.

"_Que o ano novo seja bem vindo"_ – Eu pensei - _"E que venham os próximos invernos..."_

"_Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!" _¹

_-_

_-_

_-_

_¹ - A expressão é utilizada para agradecer pelas coisas boas que aconteceram no ano que passou e para dar as boas vindas ao ano que se inicia._

**N/A:** Enfim, chegamos ao final da _"Flocos de Neve_"! Bom, eu sei, acho que demorei um pouco com essa parte... Mas, sabe? Eu queria fazer uma coisa baseada nos costumes nipônicos para o Ano novo, mas sem me aprofundar muito sobre o assunto – está faltando um pouco de tempo para muitas pesquisas... Além disso, eu andei tendo problemas para escrever com o Sasori, porque, nossa, ele acabou se mostrando um ser difícil de se trabalhar – eu realmente tentei manter muito da personalidade original dele e ainda sim escrever um romancezinho bonitinho, sem ser muito meloso e um pouquinho hot. (=3) [Risos]

Desculpem-me se o epílogo não ficou tão legal, mas depois que eu escrevi isso que aqui está, não consegui alterar nada para que ele pudesse ficar melhor...

Agradeço de coração pelas reviews deixadas nos capítulos anteriores, elas foram verdadeiramente importantes pra mim! Obrigada mesmo! Mesmo que às vezes eu tenha tido uma preguicite aguda – além do tempo reduzido – para respondê-las.

Falando nisso, seria muita pretensão minha pedir que deixem reviews? Bom, fazer isso não dói e pode ajudar alguém a melhorar a qualidade dos textos que escreve! \o/\o/\o/

Beijos e até qualquer dia, pessoas!

Ou com diria a minha professora: _Au revoir!_


End file.
